


From the Other Night

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Hyungki rise, M/M, Rare Pairings, Strangers to Lovers, bg!jookyun, bg!wonhyuk, kiwon rise, model!hyungwon, photographer!Kihyun, pining!shownu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Hyungwon catches sight of a man in the club, he just has to get to know him, and as soon as possible.





	1. Chapter 1

Hyungwon sits on the squeaky barstool, having to bite back a sigh as he takes another drink from the grimy cup held in his delicate fingers. He glances over with an almost bored gaze at the dancefloor, where his roommates are releasing some pent-up stress from the week in the form of half-assed dancing to awful EDM beats. He swears, he’ll never understand the draw of such monotonous tones blasting through your eardrums.

“You look like you’re having fun,” Hoseok shouts to him over the music. Hyungwon looks over to see his friend smirking at him over the bar, wiping down the counter. Hyungwon merely tilts his chin up ever so slightly in acknowledgment. He scratches his jaw thoughtfully, tapping the counter with a finger.

“I think I’m gonna head home,” he says in return. At Hoseok’s pout, he defends, “I’ve got an early day tomorrow, and this music is giving me a headache.” He takes comfort in the fact that only one of his reasons was a lie this time, as opposed to usual when he has to lie all the way out the door to get his friends let him leave. Hoseok raises a suspicious brow at this, but merely shrugs.

“Fine,” he relents easily, very much too exhausted from working all night to argue, “but dance at least once before you go.” Hyungwon has to bite back a sigh as he turns back around, fully ready to join his roommates Jooheon and Changkyun for a quick dance before ducking out.

However, what he sees next stops him dead in his tracks.

A man much shorter than himself is dancing, swinging his hips about shamelessly to the beat of the song, the neon lights catching his light pink hair in the most interesting of ways. Hyungwon swears the stranger almost has a halo around his head. The pants are doing him all sorts of favors visually, hugging the best curves there is to hug on that small body, and his loose dress shirt offers a nice contrast to the tight jeans. The model is mesmerized by this stranger, his eyes following the man even after he stops dancing and goes off to a side table.

Hyungwon smiles dryly, very much thankful to his friend for the suggestion of a dance. He whirls back in his chair only long enough to drain the rest of his drink. He catches Minhyuk, another friend of his who part-times at the club, by the arm, and pulls him close so as to be heard over the music.

“Hyung,” he says, “give a drink to that guy over there.” He nods to the stranger in question, who’s smirking devilishly at who Hyungwon hopes are friends and _not_ in any way dates. He then turns to Hoseok to add, “I’m paying for it.” Minhyuk looks over at the new guy, raising his eyebrows skeptically.

“You sure do have weird tastes, Wonnie,” he mutters, though he moves to the other side of the bar, anyway, to prepare the order. As he passes by Hoseok, he smirks impishly and, judging by the older’s reaction, it’s clear Minhyuk pinches his butt.

“ _I_ have weird tastes?” Hyungwon demands jokingly. “ _You’re_ the one dating Hoseok…” Hoseok pouts, clearly not catching onto the joke.

“Yah!” he shouts, throwing a towel at Hyungwon’s face. “Don’t disrespect your hyung!” Hyungwon and Minhyuk share a laugh, and Minhyuk coos as he wraps his arms around Hoseok’s waist.

“Sorry, Aga,” he chuckles. He then bends leans closer to whisper something in Hoseok’s ear, which Hyungwon is instinctively thankful he doesn’t hear. Honestly, he thought these two were handsy before they started dating… It’s nothing compared to how they are now. _Now_ they’re practically nauseating.

Minhyuk finishes up the drink and takes it over to the man in question, who immediately glances up in confusion. Minhyuk explains who it’s from, which is easy to tell by the way he gestures over to Hyungwon. The stranger’s eyes follow his hand, and his confused frown turns into a smile so beautiful that Hyungwon can’t help but lift his own refilled drink in greeting.

The man’s eyes don’t leave as he leans to his companions to whisper something to them. He then plucks up the drink, and walks over to the bar. He takes a seat beside Hyungwon, his flirtatious smirk never faltering.

“Hey there,” the stranger greets, swinging himself sideways to face Hyungwon. Hyungwon chuckles under his breath, and turns himself to face the man as well. “I understand I have you to thank for this,” he adds, holding up the drink before setting it down on the bar.

“I figured you’d be thirsty after all that dancing,” Hyungwon explains. “Plus, I needed some way to get you over here.” He doesn’t miss the way Hoseok rolls his eyes at his words before the bartender walks away, and neither, apparently, does the beautiful man beside him. The stranger laughs a high-pitched laugh so loudly it rings clear over the din of music surrounding them, and Hyungwon can’t help but smile at the sound. It’s so pretty, like the most beautiful song he’d heard in all his life. He quickly recomposes himself, though, silently assuring himself such an observation is due to the drinks he’s had.

“Well, cutie,” the man says, pushing his hair back off his sweaty forehead, “I’m Kihyun. What should I call you?” It takes Hyungwon a moment too long to tear his eyes off the small widow’s peak that’s revealed now that Kihyun’s hair is pushed back, and even a moment longer to register the question posed to him.

“I’m Hyungwon,” he replies at last, suddenly very much thankful that he isn’t one to blush easily. Otherwise, he’d be beet-red right about now. He pauses for a second, watching the way Kihyun’s Adam’s apple bobs as he takes a sip of his drink. “Did you want to dance?” he finds himself asking, though he’d tried very hard to control himself. Kihyun chuckles, a sound much breathier than his laugh, Hyungwon notes. The shorter leans forward, placing his hand on Hyungwon’s knee in the most tantalizing of ways.

“I’d much rather get out of here,” Kihyun says, his breath brushing Hyungwon’s ear ever so slightly.

“Your place or mine?” Hyungwon asks almost immediately, his throat going dry at the notion of going home with this beautiful man. He’s not typically into picking up guys at clubs, but damn, there’s just something different about this stranger that makes Hyungwon to experience as much of him as quickly as possible. Kihyun laughs breathily, a dark energy suddenly rolling off him in waves. Hyungwon breathes it in, finding it incredibly intoxicating.

Kihyun pulls away, and doesn’t even answer before pulling Hyungwon off his seat by the hand and leading him out of the club. Hyungwon’s fairly certain that he’ll be hearing about all the dangers of anonymous sex and going home with a stranger late at night tomorrow as soon as he gets home… But, for now, he doesn’t care.

 

Hyungwon tries his best to pay attention to what turns the taxi takes after they leave the club, but it proves to be an extremely difficult task with Kihyun’s tongue in his mouth. He’s pretty sure they don’t even breathe the entire car ride, too caught up in trying to feel as much skin as possible without taking any clothes off.

When Kihyun finally breaks away, his cheeks are flushed and his lips are swollen and bruised. Hyungwon gasps to catch his breath, his lungs desperate for air. His hands are halfway up Kihyun’s sweaty back, pushing the man’s shirt up in the process. Kihyun’s fingers are tangled up in Hyungwon’s hair, and an unreadable light dances in his eyes. He crawls opens the door for them both after paying the fare and crawls out of Hyungwon’s lap to get out the car, tugging a willing Hyungwon along quickly.

Hyungwon glances about at their surroundings, and they appear to be on a somewhat residential street. The neighborhood is clearly upper-class if the design of the houses are any indication, what with their looming stature and opulent cars in the driveways. Hyungwon looks back at Kihyun, who’s fumbling about in the dark with his keys. He can’t help but chuckle at how cute the man suddenly seems then, and he wraps his arms around the stranger from behind. He presses himself close, kissing at Kihyun’s neck teasingly.

Kihyun groans in impatience, leaning back against Hyungwon for warmth amidst the chilly night air. He finally finds the key he’s looking for, and opens the door with a breathy sigh. He squirms out of Hyungwon’s embrace and pulls him in by the arm, slamming the door shut behind them. Hyungwon’s mind is in such a haze, that it doesn’t even strike him how beautiful the house is he’s just entered, how impeccably decorated it is. His only concern right now is to just find the bedroom, which Kihyun seems all the more delighted to show him.

Next thing he knows, Kihyun’s shoving him down on an incredibly comfortable mattress and ripping off their clothes. It’s then Hyungwon realizes he’s gonna have a hell of a time keeping up tonight, but he finds himself not minding all that much.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyungwon awakens the next morning with a pounding headache in a stranger’s bed. He looks around confusedly, trying to get a feel for where he is. But, then, he sees the small, pudgy hand on his chest, and memories from last night begin to flood his mind. Images of this hand, and its twin, running all up and down his body in the dark, of the sheets crinkling around them, and the sounds of their voices mingling together and filling the air in the dead of night… God, it’s almost too much for Hyungwon to bear.

Kihyun stirs in his sleep, turning on his other side with a slight groan. The model can’t help but smile to himself, thinking the man still incredibly cute with his pink hair an absolute mess and the slight stream of drool dripping from his parted lips. Hyungwon sights a hickey glaring up at him against Kihyun’s pale skin, and he smirks despite himself.

Suddenly, a ringing phone shatters the pleasant silence of the early morning. Hyungwon scrambles from the sheets to answer the call, doing his best to keep from groaning at his sore muscles, recognizing the tone as his own. It’s a daunting tune he’s assigned specifically to his manager’s contact, so he knows he should probably answers. Or, at least, stop the stupid thing from ringing so it doesn’t awaken the man beside him.

By the time he finds his phone among the strewn about clothes on the floor, it’s already gone to voicemail. He sighs, knowing he’ll get an earful for missing his manager’s call later on, but for now he doesn’t care. He just wants to go back to sleep and—

“Morning, cutie,” Kihyun’s voice suddenly greets, and it’s all Hyungwon has in him to keep from jumping off the bed in surprise. He turns, finding an easy smile coming to him at seeing the sheets fall away from Kihyun’s exposed torso as he straightens up.

“Good morning,” Hyungwon replies thickly, his voice deepened by his morning grogginess. Kihyun rubs at his face with a hand as he chuckles, his pretty lips curling up in a smirk. He sighs through his teeth, and glances over at Hyungwon with an almost lazy look.

“Last night was fun,” he says casually. “It was more fun than I’ve had in a while, actually.”

“I know what you mean,” Hyungwon chuckles lowly. His phone bings once, then twice… Hyungwon bites back a sigh as he moves to retrieve it.

“You’re quite the popular guy,” Kihyun jokes.

“Not really,” Hyungwon mumbles, scrolling through the list of notifications. God, his roommates and friends have texted and called so many times… they’re probably worried sick. His manager has also called him multiple times, and has left him countless messages. He hears Kihyun rustling about on the bed as he presses the phone to his ear to listen to the latest one, though his back is turned to the other so he isn’t too sure on what he’s doing. It becomes obvious, though, as he feels the man’s arms circle around his waist and Kihyun’s lips press to his neck.

A hot sigh slips passed Hyungwon’s lips as he reclines against Kihyun, his eyes falling shut despite the irate tones screaming at him from his phone. Apparently, he’s forgotten about a job he’s had today, and he needs to be at the sight within the next hour for hair and makeup. Usually, he wouldn’t bother, but he’s pretty sure he’ll need it today.

“I’ve gotta go…” Hyungwon mumbles, absolutely hating himself for saying it. He wants nothing more than to stay here and allow Kihyun to screw him senseless over and over again… However, life calls to him through his wondrous haze, and he has to answer, or else he’ll probably have to look for a new manager. Kihyun whines a little amidst the kisses, pulling away.

“Sure I can’t convince you to stay?” he asks softly, one of his fingers beginning to drift lightly across Hyungwon’s stomach. Hyungwon groans plaintively, biting on his bottom lip.

“You absolutely could,” he admits, “but I’ve got work.” Kihyun groans himself, sounding just as displeased as Hyungwon feels.

“Alright,” he relents, “but leave your number. I’ll definitely be using it.”

“Great minds think alike,” Hyungwon says, turning to kiss Kihyun fully on the lips. He tastes salty and sweet, the best of combinations, and it’s all Hyungwon has to keep himself from drowning in the other’s presence. He breaks away after another kiss, and stands to begin getting dressed. Kihyun chuckles to himself as he lies back down, watching the lithe body of the virtual stranger slowly move through the room.

After dressing, Hyungwon quickly writes down his number and leaves it on the bedside table. He then kisses Kihyun one last time, having to regretfully pull away before either can get a hold on the other. Kihyun waves teasingly at him as he leaves from the satin sheets, and Hyungwon thinks it’s the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen in all his life. It brings a smile to his lips that doesn’t leave him for the rest of the day.

 

“You doin’ okay, hyung?” Changkyun asks Hyungwon as he watches the older shuffle around the living room. Hyungwon sits down next to his roommates with a painful groan. The soreness from his night’s escapades hadn’t quite managed to leave him, especially considering all the awkward poses he’d had to do for his shoots today.

Damn, that had been a good night. Just _thinking_ about it got him all hot and bothered again.

“Yeah,” Hyungwon answers thickly, licking his lips as he readjusts his position on the couch to hide his boner.

“You gave Hoseok-hyung a good scare last night, leaving with that stranger and not answering your phone,” Jooheon tells him, missing the way his boyfriend smirks knowingly at Hyungwon. Hyungwon hopes desperately the maknae will behave himself and not tease him for his hard-on, even praying for some peace.

“At least you got some action,” Changkyun says at last, moving away to cuddle with Jooheon. Hyungwon breathes a sigh of relief, sending up a prayer of thanks.

“I’m honestly surprised you left with anyone,” Jooheon admits. “You never do that kind of thing…”

“But, you deserved a night of fun,” Changkyun points out, nodding in agreement of his own point. Jooheon hums and nods as well, scrolling through the channels on the TV. Hyungwon chuckles under his breath, rolling his eyes. He loves how those two can just go on a tangent together and he doesn’t even have to say a word… It saves him the trouble of actually having to speak.

 

Kihyun sighs in exasperation as he tosses his phone to the couch and goes to finish cooking dinner. It’s taken all he has in him to keep from calling Hyungwon back to his home today, if for nothing more than to hang out. This isn’t really like him to want to spend time with a one-night stand so soon, but something about that man was… different, Kihyun guesses. He isn’t too sure how he should even word it.

“Kihyunnie!” a familiar voice breaks through his thoughts. Kihyun jumps in surprise at his hyung’s voice, and he quickly goes to the front door.

“Hyung!” he says, smiling at seeing Hyunwoo taking his shoes off and placing them in the shoe rack in their usual place. Hyunwoo smiles a bright smile, and leans down to hug the shorter in greeting.

“Sorry for dropping by without warning,” Hyunwoo mumbles, “but I wanted to check on you. I haven’t heard from you since last night, when you left with that guy.” Kihyun hums, pulling away from the hug and turning to continue his work in the kitchen. Hyunwoo follows, watching carefully how he walks and carries himself to make sure he isn’t hurt. Kihyun feels the protective, gentle gaze on his back, and can’t help but smile a bit wider.

“I’m doing fine,” Kihyun says with a shrug as he comes to a stop at the stove. He pouts in thought as he peers into the boiling pot, and stirs it a bit. Hyunwoo watches from the doorway, smiling adoringly at the sight. “Did you want some dinner, hyung?” Kihyun asks. “I think I made too much for just me… again.”

“Sure, Kihyunnie,” Hyunwoo replies easily, his smile growing at the invitation. He’d take any chance he could get to spend more time with the younger. Kihyun nods, and moves to set a place for him at the table. Hyunwoo watches him move, becoming hypnotized by the smaller’s movements all too easily. However, as Kihyun passes him again to retrieve the food from the stove, he spots a love bite peeking up at him from beneath the collar of his shirt.

The older’s smile tightens slightly, and his heart crumbles in his chest. Though, thankfully, Kihyun seems as oblivious as ever to his shift in mood throughout his stay.


	3. Chapter 3

A week passes since that night, and Hyungwon grows fairly certain that the beautiful man from said night has moved passed the thought of calling him up. He’s gotta admit, he’s a bit disappointed as that’d been one hell of a night—or, at least, judging from what he can pull from his drunken memories—but he’s not going to fall apart in despair.

Sure, he’d have liked to see the man again, perhaps even build up some kind of friends-with-benefits thing, but what’s done is done. No harm, no foul…

 

At least, that’s what he thinks when he walks onto the set, the flashing lights of cameras and the whirring of fans easing him a bit. He glides from wardrobe to hair and makeup, his now-pink hair only reminding him a little of the man of whose name he absolutely refuses to say, much less think. He hadn’t wanted to dye his hair, especially that color, but this shoot in particular was paying a shit-ton, and they had practically demanded Hyungwon’s manager to book him.

So, after suffering through the painful experience of having bleach sitting on his sensitive scalp, he’d been given a hair color a bit too similar to Kihyun’s for his own liking.

 _Dammit_ , Hyungwon thinks, retracting even further into himself as he breaks his own rule… again. At least it’s only for the second time that day. He’s definitely making progress.

The chains on his clothes rattle as he leaves the makeup noonas, doing his best to keep his expression neutral. At least the shoot isn’t asking him to wear anything outlandish, he supposes. It’s a bit of a simple outfit, though it drips with elegance. The fabric of the suit is quite luxurious, and the chains hanging from his neck and waist glitter under the lights.

He plays on his phone, distracting himself with this social media and that group chat, just waiting until he’s finally called up.

 

“Hyungwon-ssi!” a voice calls after almost an hour of just him sitting there. He looks up tiredly, his eyes feeling incredibly fatigued from staring at the digitized screen for so long. The model gets up with minimal difficulty, only a slight sigh slipping passed his plump lips, and he moves towards the set. He takes his place under the lights, glancing towards the photographer with a prompting brow.

A brow that immediately falls, however, at seeing whose standing behind the camera.

His hair’s changed to a brighter sort-of pink, looking more like a strawberry pink than the dusty pink it had been, but it’s unmistakable. Hyungwon’s heart falls to his feet as the man lowers the camera in his hands, revealing an impossibly bright smile.

“… Well,” Kihyun says, straightening up from his kneeling position on the floor. He quirks up a brow, resting his hands on his waist as he comes forward. Hyungwon’s throat goes dry, and he gulps thickly as he does his best to remain cool and suave on the outside despite his stuttering heartbeat. “This is definitely a surprise~”

“You uh… never mentioned you were a photographer,” Hyungwon says numbly, nervously chuckling at Kihyun’s growing proximity. Kihyun yelps out a laugh that takes Hyungwon back to the laugh he’d given that night in the bar, and the taller quite literally feels as if he can’t breathe.

“It’s not as if we had much time to talk that night,” Kihyun defends. He pauses then, his brow furrowing as he takes the final step to be close enough to Hyungwon for only the model to hear what he says. “Sorry about not calling you… I’ve just been so busy with, well, this,” he says, waving around the set, “that I haven’t had a chance to even eat a proper meal, much less call you to… _talk_.” He waggles a brow, and Hyungwon can’t help but laugh at the suggestive smirk.

“Don’t worry about it,” Hyungwon assures him, though he’s inwardly sighing in relief at the other’s words. Kihyun hums, glancing around at the others. A staff member catches his eye, and she tilts her head in silent question. Kihyun immediately steps forward, reaching up to straighten Hyungwon’s jacket in an effort to have a reason to stay close a bit longer without raising suspicion.

“If you don’t have anything going after this,” Kihyun murmurs, his voice low and careful, “then we should go get some coffee. You know, to talk.”

“Talk or… _talk_?” Hyungwon can’t help but ask, the tone in his voice making it clear he’s up for either possibility. Kihyun chuckles airily, dimples appearing at the tops of his cheeks, and Hyungwon decides he likes this laughter just as much as the other he’s heard.

“Real talk,” Kihyun replies. “Then, maybe later, we can head back to my place…? You know, depending on how coffee goes.” Hyungwon hums himself, nodding before even thinking about the proposition. Kihyun smirks, sucking a breath in through his front teeth. He pulls his hands away, and he steps back to give Hyungwon a once-over. “I honestly think I prefer you without the suit~”

Hyungwon chokes on his breathing, scowling and muttering defiantly something about overly-confident men being such a turn-off. Kihyun rolls his eyes, able to tell by the blush on the taller’s cheeks how much he doesn’t believe it.

 

Hyungwon’s portion of the shoot ends in record time. He’s always had a knack for finding the best lighting, all the greatest angles. He poses almost effortlessly in the clothes, making the outfit seem regal. Kihyun doesn’t even have to say much aside from the occasional “Good” or “Keep that position a bit longer”. This is honestly the easiest he’s ever had it with a model before.

Usually, if a subject is this good, they’re _way_ too smug for their own good. Kihyun’s even had to throw a few off the set before as they’d been entirely too difficult to work with. Insisting they know best, even though they could only do one pose that only looked good in only one lighting or one outfit. But, Hyungwon proves to be the exception, and Kihyun couldn’t be happier about it.

 

They finish soon enough, and Kihyun only hovers around long enough to pack his equipment and for Hyungwon to get back into his street clothes. The two then head out together, under the guise of discussing other possible bookings when asked by the other staff. They do their best to act as casual as possible, knowing the last thing either need is a rumor to start about any potential scandal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I swear, one day I'll be good at this whole updating thing and it won't be months on end between chapters.... Hopefully this update is enough to appease you all until the next chapter gets posted (which I hope to be sooner rather than later)~ I'll see y'all in the next update <33


End file.
